


Just Make Mako Do It

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mako, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Asami and Korra have a thing about bugs.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Just Make Mako Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaFishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/gifts).



“Spirits!” The sound of Asami’s shout roused Mako from his nap immediately. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Chief Beifong had been having him work overtime now that he was back to work full-time. “Mako! Get in here please!” He sighed and slipped out of bed. He was still wearing his police uniform, which was wrinkled from sleep. His bare feet shuffled on the floor, as he followed Asami’s voice to the living room.

“What’s going on now?” He asked, tiredly. Both his alphas were already in the room, standing as far away from the couch as possible. Korra was partially hidden behind Asami’s back, peering at the couch with wide eyes.

“I don’t see it anymore.” The Avatar was saying. “Where’d it go?”

“What are you talking about?” Mako asked, trying to make his sleep-deprived mind understand the situation. The omega stretched his arms above his head, and approached the couch with the intention of sitting on it.

“No, don’t!” Asami nearly shouted. Mako froze, frowning. “There was a spider-ant. I don’t know where it went though.”

“Seriously?” He sighed, shaking his head in amusement. His alphas were two of the most influential and powerful women in the world, yet both absolutely hated bugs. Which always left Mako to deal with them. “Alright, where was it?”

“On the back middle cushion.” Korra replied, pointing. “Little bastard tried crawling on my hand.” Mako checked the aforementioned cushion and luckily found the offending insect still there. He picked up an empty glass and a piece of paper, which he used to trap the spider-ant. Asami shied away from him, as he made his way towards the apartment’s balcony. He stepped outside and let the insect free in one of his plants.

“There, now he can’t bother you guys anymore.” Mako said, as he stepped back inside. Almost immediately, both alphas rushed him and hugged him fiercely. “Ooof, alight. I just captured and released a bug, it’s no big deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing that I was inspired to write. If you’d like to see more of this ship, or just Korrasami in general then feel free to make some suggestions and I’ll get them done for you.


End file.
